


I Could Hate You

by PuraVesania



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Complete, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuraVesania/pseuds/PuraVesania
Summary: Kankri is having a bad day and Cronus comes by at the wrong  (or right) time.





	1. Chapter 1

"Porrim, if that's you just go away! I'm still angry with you!" 

The knocking persisted. Kankri, still agitated over his fight with his moirail earlier in the night, curled up tighter on the couch and pulled a pillow over his head. It didn't completely block out the pounding on his door, but it was better. After several minutes, the sound stopped, and Kankri slowly began to relax. His mistake. When the doorbell sounded in rapid succession, Kankri snapped. He flung himself off the couch with an angry yell and stomped towards the door, throwing it open with every intention of chewing his moirail out. 

However, instead of finding a finely dressed Jade blood on the porch of his human-style hive, he was greeted with the sight of a dripping wet violet blood with a wide, sharky grin. 

"Hey, chief. What's happenin'?" Cronus leaned casually against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Kankri definitely did not notice how the soaked shirt clung to his lean muscles. 

"Cronus?" Rage tempered down to annoyance by surprise, the iron blood glanced behind his unexpected guest to confirm that it wasn't raining before asking "Did you swim here?" 

Once the new world had reset and everyone in the dream bubbles had been unceremoniously deposited on their new, mixed species planet, there had been plenty of options for everyone to choose from when it came to building their new homes. Kankri had picked the sea side, as it reminded him of his lusus, and the sound of the waves soothed him. 

"Yeah," A drop of water dripped from a lock of normally carefully styled hair, running down the arch of his straight, aristocratic nose, and tumbling to the floor. "I overheard Porrim talkin' about how you two had a fight and I figured I'd come check on you. I'm faster in water than I am on land, so.." The sea troll shrugged. 

Kankri fought back the urge to bash his head into the door. Barely. He settled for pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers and letting out a long-suffering sigh. "While your concern is noted and appreciated, I don't need you to travel miles from your own hive to mine when a simple message on Pesterchum would have sufficed."

"I tried that. You weren't online."

Oh, right. He'd slammed his computer shut in a fit and left it upstairs so Porrim couldn't contact him. 

"Then you should have taken that as a sign that I wanted to be left alone and kept your nose out of my business." Kankri's tone was clipped and sharp, his temper beginning to rise again. He did not have the mental or emotional fortitude it took to deal with Cronus right now. Kankri didn't believe he was a bad guy, but his constant flirtations were exhausting on even the best of days. "And why didn't you just tell me it was you when you were knocking? Was it necessary to continue on for so long?"

One finely shaped eyebrow arched. "Would you have let me in if I did?"

An awkward silence, at least for Kankri, followed that question because no, he wouldn't have, and they both knew it.

"Even more reason to have not come in the first place," the mutant replied after several uncomfortable seconds, "Again, your concern is appreciated and noted, but I want to be alone. Goodbye, Cronus." 

Cronus opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off as the door slammed shut in his face. Kankri heard his sigh and was almost back to the couch when,

"Kanny, come on. You can't play the martyr forever. Sometimes you've gotta confide in people. It's not good to keep everythin' inside." 

The word 'martyr' combined with Cronus' exasperated tone brought Kankri to a stop. Something inside him, something that had been cracking for quite some time, finally shattered. One moment he was staring at the couch with what was no doubt a dumbstruck expression, and the next he was throwing the door back open and punching Cronus square in the face. The other troll yelped in shock, turning his head just in time to catch the blow to his cheek instead of his nose. Kankri noted with some satisfaction that the hit had been forceful enough to split the corner of Cronus' lip, a bead of violet colored blood already welling up. 

Then, he was screaming - voice louder than he could ever remember and with enough malice to make his Dancestor proud. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Cronus!? Where do you get off on calling _me_ a martyr after you spent hundreds of sweeps doing nothing but moping around the dream bubbles, complaining about how no one loved or hated you enough to get into a quadrant with you? Even though all you did in order to achieve this goal was flirt with everyone in sight and drop enough terrible pickup lines to ensure that no one wanted to even be around you for any great length of time, let alone spend the rest of the unforeseeable length of their afterlife with you! Personally, I doubt that you even wanted a relationship! I think you just wanted to get your bulge wet and when no one would let you, you reacted by acting like a petulant wriggler! So you can take your accusations of martyrdom, shove them right up your nook, and leave them there to fester until they're as black and rotten as your pitiful excuse for a personality!" 

Kankri was out of breath by the end of his rant. Not from the length of his speech, because he'd certainly had longer, but from the pure rush of adrenaline and pleasure that came with verbally ripping Cronus a new orifice. The violet blood was stunned, mouth agape and eyes wide through the entirety of it. Kankri expected him to shoot off a retort, or start pouting and whining about his unusual cruelty. What he was not anticipating, however, was exactly what he got:

Cronus' upper lip curled in a sneer that most definitely did NOT go straight to Kankri's core, nor did the sudden predatory gleam in his eyes or the way his fins flared out from his face. The red blood took an unconscious step back and Cronus followed him, entering his hive and dripping salt water everywhere. He kicked the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

"Who are you," his voice was harsh, like shark skin against bare flesh, "to lecture me over how I go about fillin' my quadrants when _you_ couldn't get a damn concupiscent quadrant to save your life? And don't you start with that celibacy hoofbeast shit!" Kankri's mouth snapped shut with an audible click of teeth. "The others could stand you just as little, or possibly even less, than they could me! It has nothin' to do with your vows and everythin' to do with your pretentious fuckin' attitude!"

"At least I have friends!" Kankri shot back, blood boiling. At some point his back had hit the couch. He straightened, not liking the vulnerable position it put him in. 

"So did I!" Now Cronus was yelling, sharp teeth bared. "I even had a _moirail_ before he blew his think pan tryin' to save us all durin' the fuckin' game! Of course that's shot to shit now." 

"Well, maybe he would have been more amicable to becoming friends with you again if you had been anything other than a bully. You did nothing but tease and torment him any time you were in the same proximity!" Kankri crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to put some distance between he and the other troll. Something was shifting in the air and he wasn't sure he liked it.

The sea troll laughed without any real humor and Kankri's face flushed. His heart was racing and his pulse was erratic. Had Cronus always looked so _feral_ when he was angry?

"I'm a bully? Kanny, no one can so much as _breathe_ around you without you goin' off about how we're so privileged to have oxygen. Every comment, every joke, every fuckin' word, you have somethin' to say about it. You just.." Another laugh. Cronus ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back. "You just don't shut up."

Indignation flared in his chest. "If I'm so intolerable, then why do you hang on my every word? You're always agreeing with me, always defending me. If I'm so fucking annoying, then why do you even bother!?"

"Because I respect you!" 

Kankri...did not have a response for that. He was honestly speechless. Cronus didn't even seem to notice that his brain stuttered to a halt - he just kept going. 

"I respect you, Kanny. I do. I've seen you, a tiny mutant blooded troll, face down some of the scariest fuckers I've ever met without battin' an eye. I've watched you use your words to reduce some poor bastard to a pathetic shell of the troll they once were. Chief, you might not be the strongest, or the fastest, but damn if that sharp tongue of yours isn't enough of a weapon." 

Something had definitely changed. This didn't feel like a simple argument anymore.

Cronus stepped closer. Kankri watched with wide eyes as the sea dweller leaned in until their noses were nearly touching. His heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest as his vision filled with smooth skin, sharp angles, and deep, rich violet eyes. 

"And that.." He continued, tongue running over his lower lip. "Is incredibly hot." 

Kankri whimpered. Well, it was more like a squeak. A strangled, dying sound that lodged itself in his throat and threatened to choke him. "C-Cronus?"

"Do you know how Kismesissitude works, Kanny? And I don't mean the clinical book definition. I mean," A cool hand touched his hip, causing him to jump, "the real deal. It's about findin' your equal, usually in fightin', but sometimes in other ways. You see their flaws, you see them doin' nothin' about it, and it pisses. You. Off. You respect them. You might even be impressed with what they do. But you know they can be better. So you want to _make_ them better. Push them until they improve. Or break."

Something hot and dark coiled in the pit of his stomach. Anger, offense, annoyance. Cronus knew he didn't like to be touched, especially not by him. Every movement he made was planned, every touch sleazy and personal. Kankri wrinkled his nose, feeling his lips part as he bared his sharp teeth. Cronus was way too close, invading his space. It awoke something primal in Kankri. 

He growled, deep and low in his throat. The other male inhaled sharply, fins flaring and pupils blown wide. He looked excited, and in that moment Kankri was able to put a name to the thing churning in his gut among the anger and frustration. Excitement. 

"Get. Your hands. Off me." Kankri barely recognized his own voice. It was stern, demanding, and left no room for argument. There was also a trace of heat there that he didn't miss and he could tell from the razor sharpness of Cronus' smirk that the other troll didn't, either. 

"Make me." There it was: a challenge. An opportunity. All Kankri had to do was reach out and take it. Did he want to take this step and enter in a Kismesissitude with Cronus? He could ask him to leave. He had no doubt that if he seriously told the other troll to go, he would with no questions asked. 

He was mad, offended, and tense. But Kismesissitude was as much about trust and respect as it was hatred and challenge. If you couldn't trust your Kismesis not to kill or completely ruin you, then you didn't need to be in that relationship. If you didn't respect them enough to want to change for the better, and want _them_ to change for the better, then it wouldn't work. 

Despite, or maybe because of, the painfully true words and intentionally triggering actions, he both trusted and respected Cronus. 

The thrill of the revelation gave him a sort of powerful feeling. _Cronus considered him his equal._ He'd make sure to prove him right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cronus.." Voice breathy, Kankri slowly slid his arms over Cronus' shoulders, fingers tickling up the back of his neck. "I said.." His fingers wrapped in the violet blood's hair and _pulled_ , "Let. GO!" 

Kankri knew it was more the shock of the pain than any real damage that caused Cronus to drop to his knees, but he was going to take full advantage of it. He fell to the floor beside him, wrapping his free hand around the other's throat and shoving him backwards onto the ground. With one knee planted on Cronus' chest, Kankri leaned over him, satisfied when the sea dweller let out a keen as half his gills were covered. The violet blood looked up at him with glittering eyes. He bared his lethal looking teeth in a snarl that made the red blood shudder. 

This was new to them both. Kankri knew it would take them a while to figure each other out, find their weak spots and learn how to exploit them. Their first time would be more of a formality than anything. They'd test the waters, as it were, and see if they were really compatible. Kankri licked his lips in anticipation. "Winner take all, Cronus?"

Beneath him, Cronus' eyes glazed over as he followed the path of his tongue. It lasted for only a moment and then Cronus laughed, a short, sharp sound that raised the hairs on the back of Kankri's neck. "Oh I will, Chief. We'll see how cocky you are once you're screaming like a whore with my bulge buried in your nook." 

Kankri gaped, stunned by the foul language. "Cronus Amp-!" He yelped, cutting off his sentence as Cronus wrapped a leg around his hips and flipped them over. He lost his grip on the other male and by the time the world stopped spinning, found both wrists pinned above his head by one of Cronus' hands. The other was already beneath his sweater, claws and fingertips mapping out the slim planes of his torso. 

Kankri bucked and gasped when the point of a nail scraped over a grub scar. Cronus was sitting on his hips, effectively pinning them to the floor, and his range of motion was limited. His bulge began to slip from its sheath, drawn out by the pressure, and he bit his lower lip to muffle a groan as it pressed against the fabric of his underwear. 

"Givin' in already, Kanny? I expected more. I guess you really are all bark and no bite." Cronus laughed and his hand disappeared. There was a sharp rip of tearing fabric and a rush of cool air hit his warm chest. Kankri let out a startled yelp, when Cronus' tongue traced a wet trail from chest to neck. His sharp teeth pressed almost gently on either side of his jugular. The iron blood held his breath, afraid to move yet thrilled by the danger of their positions. 

"Give up, chief. You ain't gettin' outta this." Cronus' breath was almost soothing against Kankri's overheated skin. 

The smaller troll whimpered, then growled, barely restraining himself from shaking his head. "No." 

"C'mon, Kanny. You could probably think of a way outta this, but.." The violet blood ground down on his squirming bulge and an embarrassing noise slipped from Kankri's lips. "I don't think your mind is clear enough to do much of anythin'." 

Damn! So that was his angle. He got Kankri hot and bothered, fogged his mind and took away his most powerful weapon. He'd bet on Kankri not being experienced enough to think past his arousal and he'd been right.

"Fuck..you.." Kankri ground out through clenched teeth. Cronus' nails were teasing the hem of his jeans and it took everything in him not to rise into the touch. Not that he could anyway with the larger troll sitting on him. 

Cronus chuckled, lowering his face to Kankri's. His drying hair fell in a wavy curtain around them. "Nah, Kanny. Fuck _you_ ." He easily unbuttoned Kankri's jeans, sliding the zipper down with an exaggerated slowness. The smaller troll made a high pitched sound in the back of his throat and shivered as Cronus hooked his fingers beneath Kankri's underwear, lifting off his hips just long enough to pull them down with his pants. The sea troll settled back on on Kankri's thighs, allowing himself a moment to take in the new view.

The iron blood panted even as he glared angrily up at his potential-Kismesis. His nook was dripping wet and his bright red bulge was leaving slick trails across his stomach and thighs as it searched for something to wrap around. Cronus chuckled, pinning the appendage to Kankri's stomach with the heel of his hand. The other troll made a choked sound, hips bucking upwards as best they could. 

"That's right, Kanny - Give in. Let yourself go." He traced the tip of his tongue over his partner's lips, loving how they parted under his touch. "Admit I won this round and you'll never regret it." 

He was not expecting Kankri to still have some fight in him. The smaller troll lifted his head and dug his sharp little teeth into Cronus' lips. The sea troll's yelp was muffled by Kankri's mouth, which had released his own and was now kissing him with an intensity that surprised him. Never one to waste an opportunity, Cronus responded with matching fervor. It was all teeth and snarls and the sharp tang of blood. It was fucking perfect. 

Kankri broke the kiss first, bumping his forehead a little too hard against Cronus'. "Cronus, you may have me at a disadvantage, but don't you dare think of me as weak. Now, either get your fucking bulge inside of me or so help me, I will-"

Another kiss shut him up. Cronus worked his pants off with one hand as their mouths moved frantically together. This was fast, but the tension that had been boiling between them for sweeps would not be stopped. They'd lay out the ground rules and details later. Right now, they both needed release. After kicking his own jeans off, Cronus pulled Kankri's the rest of the way down his legs, freeing the tangled troll. He kept his hips as far from Kankri's as possible and when the iron blood tried to wrap his legs around his waist, he pulled away all together.

"What the fuck?" Kankri managed to ask before he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. Only the fast movement of his released hands kept his face from smacking into the floor. He growled over his shoulder at Cronus as the other troll pulled him to his knees, fingers kneading his ass in a way that made his cheeks flame. "What are you doing?"

"I still gotta swim home after this, chief, and I don't want you tearin' up my back. Salt water fuckin' sucks in open wounds. Now shut up," Grabbing the back of Kankri's head, he forced him to turn forward again, pushing until his forehead was against the floor. "You're gonna love this." 

Skin flushed with embarrassment at the exposed position, Kankri balled his hands into fists. He could feel Cronus' eyes trailing down his naked back, over his ass, and settle on his wet nook. He fought the urge to squirm and hide. He didn't know what was worse: the position, which left him with no dignity whatsoever, or the fact that he was _really enjoying it_. A part of him, the part with no shame apparently, was loving every moment of this. 

Cronus' cold bulge pressing against his nook made him squeak in surprise. He tried to push himself back onto his hands from his forearms, but a gentle, yet firm pressure on his back held him down. 

"Trust me, Kanny." Kankri wasn't sure why those words relaxed him as much as they did, but he'd think on that later. Right now, there was a bulge working it's way into him. First the thin tip, inch by increasingly thick inch, Kankri was filled. He expected it to be more uncomfortable, but the squirming appendage was running against some very interesting places and damn it he didn't even realize he could make such pitiful sounds. 

Kankri mewled and whined as he was slowly penetrated and just as he was about to slam his hips back to speed this up, Cronus' hips came to rest against his ass. It was...incredibly intimate. 

The violet blood paused, giving them both time to adjust because damn, Kankri was like a heater. He was warm and tight and, again, fucking perfect. 

"Fuck, Kanny.." 

"Yes, please do!" Cronus chuckled at the desperation in the other troll's voice. He began a steady rocking of his hips, pulling out only an inch or so before pushing back in. Kankri's nook tightened and relaxed around him and he hissed, nails digging into Kankri's skin where they still rested on his back. 

"Fuck, Kanny, you're so damn hot.." 

Kankri answered with a choked sound. It was good, it was so good, but it was nowhere near enough. He didn't know if Cronus was teasing him on purpose or actually being courteous of his previous virgin status, but this pace was going to be the death of him. He waited until Cronus pulled out again, then slammed back into him, gasping as the other's bulge rippled in response.

"Cronus...! Cronus, harder! Please!" 

Cronus' only response was a moan and the increasing speed and power of his thrusts. His hand moved from his back down to his hip. Both sets of fingers curled around his hips and the sea troll yanked him back into his thrusts. 

Kankri's cries were muffled by the floor, but not by much. He moaned wantonly, nails scraping at the wood and probably ruining it forever, but he didn't care. His entire body was on fire, nerves replaced with electricity, and each thrust and curl of Cronus' bulge amped up the voltage. He started babbling, words flowing unbidden from his lips. 

"Oh! Yes, yes, Cronus, yes! Fuck! Yes, fuck me! Cronus...Ahhh!" He couldn't shut up, couldn't even process the words before he screamed them out in a tone he never would have believed he was capable of. Kankri wasn't sure if all sex was this amazing or if Cronus himself was just good. He wanted to be angry that he couldn't see Cronus during this, that the other troll kept him faced away while he pounded into him like some purchased pail mate. Actually, no. Fuck this. 

Kankri pushed himself up onto his hands, then his knees. Cronus made a sound of irritation as his rhythm was interrupted, but when Kankri settled onto his thighs, legs spread wide on either side of his lap, his protests died in his chest. He was even deeper than before, bulge stretched far into Kankri's hot nook, and when he thrust upwards the other troll's breathy moan more than made up for the sudden change. 

The iron blood lifted his arms over his head, wrapping them back over Cronus' shoulders and lacing his fingers behind his neck. He used him as leverage, lifting and dropping himself on Cronus in a hard, steady pace that left them both groaning. The violet blood buried his face in the crook of Kankri's neck, inhaling his scent before nibbling at the sensitive skin there. From Kankri's increasing wails, he knew he was obviously enjoying it. 

"That's it, Kanny. Take my bulge, baby. Fuck, you feel so good." He licked a long stripe up Kankri's throat, chuckling as the other troll growled and dug his nails into the back of his neck. "What's wrong? You don't like a little dirty talk? Don't want me to tell you how tight your little nook is? How fuckin' wet you are? What about those sexy little sounds you're makin'?"

Oh, hell. If he kept this up, Kankri wasn't going to last much longer. His thighs were already trembling from exertion and pleasure. Cronus, the bastard, had apparently figured this out because he reached around Kankri and grabbed his neglected bulge from where it thrashed on his lap. Kankri keened, fucking himself on Cronus as the other troll stroked him to rapid completion. He was whispering in his ear again, filthy things he couldn't remember even a second later. The world narrowed down to a pinpoint around Cronus' hand and his filled nook...then shattered.

Kankri's head fell back as he screamed in release, material splashing over Cronus' fist and thighs and onto the floor. The sea dweller was right behind him. After a few more frantic thrusts and a broken groan, Kankri felt himself flooded with cold. It jolted him, but not in a bad way, and they rode out their orgasms together. 

Afterwards, Kankri found himself somehow on the couch, a soothingly cool Cronus curled up between him and the back cushions. They were both still panting and sweaty, and it took several minutes before Kankri realised that Cronus' arm was slung over his waist. 

He twisted a little in the violet blood's hold, just enough to peek over his shoulder at him. 

"I thought.." Damn, his mouth was dry. He wet his lips, swallowing to soothe his dry throat before continuing. "I thought cuddling was red rom. Do trolls cuddle their Kismesis, or is that just a personal preference?"

Cronus laughed softly, pushing Kankri's head back in the right direction so he could nuzzle his nose against the back of his head. "Shut up, Kanny."

Kankri snorted, lips twitching into a small smirk. "Make me, Cronus." 

Cronus groaned, but Kankri could feel the smile against his hair. "Give me five minutes."


End file.
